


Man Of Action

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So.” Adam turned so that he was facing Ronan, who was sitting beside him on the bed. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>Here was Ronan’s chance to either get everything off his chest or to just bury it even deeper in his soul. For someone as brave as him he could sometimes be a real coward.</p>
<p>(Or, Ronan, being a man of action rather than words, is struggling to tell Adam how he feels about him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Of Action

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that I got on tumblr when I asked for some prompts for ficlets to celebrate being finished with my very first uni thesis. I hope you all like it!

The days where Ronan kept the truth from himself were long gone. He knew exactly how he was feeling, and he was very much aware of the fact that it was Adam’s fault that he was walking on clouds most of the time. He knew that his randomly skipping heart and his genuine smiles and his staring at the ceiling rather than sleeping at night was because of Adam’s lips, his laugh, his presence. He _knew_ that, but to string words together to form that sentence was a whole other story.

He looked at Adam, took in the way he was concentrating on his homework. Adam became a whole different person when he wasn’t thinking of how to present himself. The tip of his tongue peeked out from his lips, his back was hunched and his head was hung low where he was sitting cross legged on the bed in his apartment. His books were resting in front of him, spread out in a way that almost made Ronan anxious. He admired Adam’s ambition to study hard. It said a lot about his character.

For once he wasn’t keeping his expressions in check, so he was frowning when he was confused, giving a small smile when he understood something, and raising his eyebrows when something surprised him. It was interesting to observe, but all the while Ronan had those goddamn words running through his mind, and he wasn’t sure if he would accidentally blurt them out or end up choking on them.

He wasn’t even sure how to say it, so the words on his tongue were probably entirely unrelated to each other. There were a hundred different versions to express what he was aching to, and each option left him even more reluctant than the other. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Adam to know - hell, Adam probably knew already - but it was the actual _saying_ that left him struggling. Ronan had never been good with words. Actions were more his thing.

“I’m not sure why,” Adam suddenly said, his voice slicing through the silence. “but I feel like you’re brooding.”

Ronan huffed. “Brooding?”

Adam glanced up at him, looking skeptical. “Maybe that’s the wrong word. I just feel as if you have something on your mind that you’re not saying.”

“You’ve been staring at your books for the past hour. How can you even tell?”

Adam shrugged. “You haven’t been bothering me at all, which is unusual.”

Ronan couldn’t help it. He grinned. “Fair point.”

“So.” Adam turned so that he was facing Ronan, who was sitting beside him on the bed. “What’s up?”

Here was Ronan’s chance to either get everything off his chest or to just bury it even deeper in his soul. For someone as brave as him he could sometimes be a real coward.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Ronan.”

“Adam.”

Adam sighed. “You’re impossible.”

“You think so, huh?”

“I do.”

“Well.” Ronan leaned forward, his eyes locking on Adam’s. “I think I’m in love with you.”

There it was. All his feelings for Adam put together in a short sentence. Months of confusion and longing and hurting and now everything was out in the open. Ronan didn’t know if he wanted to straighten up with pride or go hide forever.

Adam blinked, once, twice, and then his hand was on Ronan’s, their fingers tangling together. “I kinda figured that out when you kissed me.”

Kissing Adam was always a ride, because he could never be sure if he was supposed to be sweet or rough. It all depended on what sort of mood Adam was in.

They were both soft today, their lips lazily colliding and their mouths slowly opening. It was only once they’d pulled away that Adam mumbled a breathless, “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

And Ronan, being a man of action, leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com) as well. Also if you've got any prompts hit me up yo!


End file.
